


you could be happy

by souleater (starlorde)



Series: a love that will never grow old [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/souleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will always have the tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could be happy

 

You see him, tall, with his caramel skin, with his long hair and with his big lips. He reminds you a horse.

You can't stop look at him.

He smile at you, all the time. His smile is beautiful. He makes jokes with you, he makes jokes about you.

He calls you grumpy.

He always want to take a lot of pictures with you. He talks too much for you like.

You can't stop think about him.

You are best friends now, you really like him, and you feel safe with him. He protects you and you protects him. More pictures to come.

He hugs you a lot. You like to hug him. He smells good and he's warm.

His voice is soft, you like to hear him speak.

At every match, in the tunnel, before the game starts, he comes and kisses you on the cheek. It is a ritual. A kiss on the cheek. _'It could be on the lips'_   you can't stop think of it.

Once, after a big match that made of you the champions, in the celebration, you look at him, and realize how different he is now from what he was in the first time you saw him.

Your _'nene'_ .

His hair is not big anymore, he has a beard now, he is still tall and his skin still caramel. He's smiling at you. His smile still beautiful as hell, you notices. You smile too, and then you kiss him on the cheek.

For your surprise, or not, he did not kiss you back on the cheek, but he kisses you on the lips. It feels good, magic, it feels right. It is right, you realize. You love him.

You could be happy.

He gets a lot of yellow and red cards. He fights a lot, he's very protective, you notice.

You scream at him, and say that he has to stop get so much yellow and red cards. He always says sorry to you later, and you always smiles and say _'Sese, it's okay'_.

Later, the reporters will talk about the fights and the cards, talk about how rude he is. He's not rude. He's sweet and a good person, you know it.

You want to protect him of all this things, of all the reporters and all the cameras that only want to destroy his image. And you still wonder why bad things happen to good people.

He is so important to you right now. He is everything. You try to remember how was your life before him, but you can't, you don't remember anything that is not his warm body under your, his voice on your ear, his lips on your lips, your hand on his hair.

His cheeks.

 The reporters are talking about the kisses in the tunnel. You look at him worried. He just smiles at you. You wonder why. 

 _''Yes, we kiss, what are you gonna do about that?''_ He say to a reporter after a match. You feel surprised. The years will pass and you will still feel surprised about all these things.

You don't see him very often now, only when you have to. But you two are always close, you always looking after him. He is always smiling at you, he still talk too much for you like, still making jokes about you and with you, he still gets a lot of yellow and red cards, you still screams at him. He hugs you after every match, you always take pictures together, you both are always side by side. You and him. Iker and Sergio. Everyone knows.

You can't stop think about him, and you will never can and it is not a sad story, you realize. You are happy.

 

And you will always have the tunnel.

 

 

 


End file.
